Fairy Tail One-Shots
by ThatWritingKiwi
Summary: Cute and funny one-shots of different pairs which you can decide which the first pairing is a short NaLu Story! Pairs: Jerza, NaLu,Gruvia,GrayLu,Bixana,Mirfred, Evelf, and many others which you can decide! yay!


**Nalu One shot**

 **This is my first ever one shot, I mean I've read them and all , but I just have never written one so sorry of the characters are like really OC or something -xoxo Kiwi-Chan-**

-Lucy-

Lucy sighed, It was hot as hell today and what made it worse was the literal walking mass of heat clinging to her. Her day had started out normal, she had just finished a job with Happy and Natsu ,which they had done just for her rent money as usual. But instead of the usual routine of staying at the guild for the rest of the afternoon, she went home. Leaving Natsu and Happy at the guild not knowing she had left. "Its so hot out today~" She whined loudly while walking on the edge of the river.  
She faned herself with her hands as she walked, "Why must it be soooo hot out!" She kept whining all the way until she reached her house. 'Finally' She thought happily. She unlocked her house and quietly walked in, setting her purse and house keys down on a small table near the door.

Kicking off her shoes and running to the living room , she turned on her fans and then laid on her bed. She had been expecting to hit her comfy bed, but of course her fate had already been decided when she hit a big,rough surface instead. *KYAAA* A loud groan was heard from the lump as she had jumped off of it and screamed loudly. "Really Luce? C'mon stop screaming." The voice under the covers said slightly annoyed. She ripped the covers off of the lump, exposing a curled up Natsu Dragneel. Lucy's face grew annoyed "GET OUT OF MY BED!" She yelled at him her face red in anger. "But Luce-" He protested "NO NATSU! OUT" She pointed to the couch with her finger looking at him with a serious face.

And that is when it happened, Natsu looked down and then looked up with the most adorable face I have ever seen. "Luce please, can I stay in your bed with you?" the adorable Natsu asked with puppy dog eyes. My anger faltered and my face went softer. 'Damn it he got me' She thought angrily. *sigh* "You can stay Natsu" I said finally. He jumped out of the bed in joy "YEAH! WOO!" He celebrated loudly while fist pumping the air. Lucy rolled her eyes and got into her bed pushing Natsu over trying to make room for herself. She sighed relaxed until Natsu later back down right next to her.

HE WAS LIKE A FREAKING HEATER! lucy groaned, She had made a grave mistake letting Natsu, the freaking fire dragon slayer, the boy who never never hot cold nor hot , sleep with her on one of the hottest days in Magnolia. She tried scooting to the Ed of the bed trying to get as close to the fans as possible without falling off the bed when suddenly a very warm arm stopped her from moving. The arm was around her waist and was clamped down on her exposed hip almost saying Your not going anywhere Lucy. She looked at the peaceful Natsu sleeping. 'I can't wake him up he looks so tired and peaceful... I'll just have to deal with the heat..'

She stayed there miserable, Natsu had his full body on her , his back was covering her and his head was resting near her should and collar bone lightly breathing his hot breath on her while his whole body radiated unwanted heat.

'Dear God, I'm sweating so badly! I think I ruined this top in wearing' She thought. Her top had slid up her body showing off her stomach and some of her bra. ' I can't move and its so hot..I'm gonna have to make myself cooler..' she thought and then she got an idea which made her blush in embarrassment and slightly from the hotness.

Lucy had somehow wiggled off her flimsy wet tank top, which was drenched in her sweat. And sighed and tried to get some sleep.

-Erza-

Erza had been the one to volunteer to give Lucy her keys back which she had left at the guild at the table she and Natsu had been sitting at earlier before both had left. She walked to the house and got out the spare key the guild had (Which was for emergencies) and walked in. As she was closing the door behind her she started saying

" Hey Lucy! It's me Erza you left your keys at the guild and I brought them !" She turned the corner corner to see Lucy laying in her bed with fans all around her. She moved closer to the bed and set them down on the end table before she did a double take of Lucy... There was someone with her in the bed. Erza lightly lifted the covers trying no to wake the users when she gasped and dropped the covers. Her face was bright red and she felt like she was interrupting something intimate. 'Natsu was touching Lucy's chest... She was half naked in a bed with Natsu and he also doesn't have a shirt on does that mean they...Oh my I have to tell Mira!" She thought quickly and ran out the door still very flushed.

-No one-

Lucy had woken up before Natsu as usual when he would come/Stay over. She had quickly put her shirt on and was shaking Natsu to wake up. Natsu was groaning and saying "no I don't wanna get up" which he quickly changed his mind when she mentioned breakfast which made him shoot up in happiness. "YEAH IM ALL FIRED UP!" He yelled after Lucy had taken a shower and finished the flood. Lucy rolled her eyes and ate some of her pancakes quietly.

The two walked to the guild together lightly chatting about what jobs they should do and how much money they both needed. The guild looked at them expectantly waiting for them to say something about being together. Erza was sitting with Gray blushing at them. Mira was sitting there happily waiting slightly whispering about NaLu babies. Levy was looking at Lucy with a slightly angry expression , but it was also filled with curiosity. Both Lucy and Nastu looked confused. "What's going on?" lucy asked quietly as if afraid to ask. The whole guild bursted open. "ARE YOU TWO FINALLY TOGETHER!?" "EH!?" both Natsu and Lucy exclaimed loudly after the outburst of their guild mates.

"What do you mean together? Me and Luce have always been together" Natsu said in a duh voice but with some confusion. Lucy blushed furiously. The whole Guild gasped, Mira fainted, Levy glared at Lucy with a 'how could you ' face , Gray almost fainted to, Erza was blushing and faning her face, Romeo was rolling his eyes, Wedndy was saying Congratulations to them. Pretty much everything was crazy. "WAIT EVERYONE WAIT HE DIDNT MEAN IT IN THAT WAY!" Lucy shouted. Natsu looked at her confused with a small frown. "Eh?" Everyone said with a slight disappointed tone. "Sorry me and Natsu aren't together like that" She said blushing bright red. "Ahhhhhh" The guild groaned sadly and went back to fight and drinking. Natsu looked at lucy and loudly said " We're not together... Yet" And walked away with swagger. Meanwhile Lucy stood there blushing with her mouth open than ran after him "WAIT WHAT!?"

 **The End**

 **Author Note: So how did you guys like my first one-shot look I'm sorry I'm gonna be honest here it was really clique , but who doesn't like clique types of things ya know anyways tej next chapter will be... JERZA! YAY IM SO HAPPY (not the cat) Anyways please review and keep reading also if you liked my little story and want to see it with another couple then leave a request and if you have an idea PM me or leave it in the review! (BTW you'll also get a shout out with it!) Thanks for reading - xoxo Kiwi-Chan-**

 **P.s. if you want the job as my editor then PM me and you could be my editor (wow so amazing) you get to boss's me around and set time date that I have to finish or else! (Wow so much fun)**

 **P.p.s. Next time I'll update will most likely be Saturday or Sunday :)**


End file.
